


Glimpses

by allonsytastic



Series: random inconsistencies [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection, blind!twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: It's a funny thing, your mind.





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> (from blind!Twelve's POV)

It's a funny thing, your mind.

It plays tricks on you, deceives you, distorts and manipulates your senses. It twists your perception, altering any notion of what you have come to consider reality. Conjuring fantasies and nightmares alike, it gives you hope where there is none and plunges you into darkness whenever it desires. It lets you forget what is dearest to you, but never allows you to move on - arbitrarily clinging to a single, diminutive facet of your most precious memory to keep the loss hurting and the pain fresh.

It does not accept closure for it desires the self-loathing that accompanies your quest.

 

They say loss of one of your senses heightens the others... and maybe they're right. Because lately... lately I'm catching glimpses...

I may have lost my sight, but I can still _see._ And I do. I see _you_ sometimes, my impossible girl. Never for long - only ever from the corner of my eye. When I turn, when I twist in the middle of a hustle, and briefly forget that there will only ever be darkness for me. Whenever I cross paths with an unknown soul - hearing a new voice for the first time when I'm still yearning for the familiarity of yours - my mind distorts the facts, alters the frequencies to fulfil my deepest desires, and for a brief moment, I'm allowed a glimpse - a flicker of hope.

 

And yet - my spectrum of perception is arbitrary. Who's to say you _aren't_ really there? How am I to know when ninety-nine-point-infinity percent of the universe are hidden beyond the limits of my senses? All the colours I can't see, all the sounds I can't grasp because the range of my perception is restricted...

 

Oh Clara, my Clara... Whether you're here or not - I navigate the darkness, and you're the compass that leads me towards the light at the end of the tunnel. A light which I can never see again. And still I'm following like a moth, endlessly striving on its hopless endeavour.

Grasping. Hoping. Latching on to the glimpses.


End file.
